The Laless Trio
by The3rdWumbologist
Summary: What happens when a dragon, ice humanoid, and a ghost move from Laless to Elmore? Very crazy things. As usual in Elmore.
1. The Introductions Part 1

The sun shone bright on a beautiful town. There was a cheerfulness in the air as children were outside of their houses, playing around with whatever they had. Parents kept watch over them as they relaxed on the beautiful Sunday. Stores were open, some people going out to shop for groceries, supplies, of just items for entertainment. In the two entrances of this whole town, there were two signs located next to them. Each sign said "Welcome to Laless."

A blue dragon wearing a green hoodie and jeans flew over as fast as he could to a local park, his green wings flapping as fast as they could. He had news for his friends that wasn't going to be so great.

He soon arrived at a small little circle area of grass, surprised that his friends weren't there yet. He set himself down on the grass and looked around. The park was full of children running around and playing, though he couldn't find his two companions.

After waiting for three minutes, an ice humanoid wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans made her way towards the dragon, her whitish blue hair flying around. She ran before finally reaching him.

"Crystal, thank god you're here, listen I got some news to tell you." The dragon began.

"Me too, but I wanted to wait for Max. Have you seen him?" Crystal asked.

They looked around, but didn't happen to see him anywhere.

"You think he's messing with us Ryan?" Crystal asked.

Ryan didn't know for sure, but he decided to call out.

"Hey Max, where are you?" He called.

No response.

"Hey, come on Max!" He yelled.

"Relax dude, I'm right here." A red ghost said, appearing in front of the two.

"I hate it when you do that." Ryan muttered.

"What's wrong with being invisible. It's fun!" Max said.

"Not as fun as burning you up with my fire!" Ryan said.

"Can you guys calm down! Besides, I could freeze you guys completely with my icy breath, but that's not the point. I have to tell you guys something." Crystal said.

"Wait, I called you guys here first because I have news." Ryan said.

"So, I'm not the only one with news either?" Max asked.

The three looked at each other before Ryan began.

"I called you guys here because my parents said that we're moving." Ryan said.

He waited for what he expected to be shock and disbelief. He got exactly this, but in a different context.

"Your moving? Because my news was that I was moving too." Crystal said.

Ryan and Max looked in disbelief too before Max spoke.

"Would it be too weird if I said I was moving too, because I am." he said.

The three were shocked and confused. How much of a coincidence was it that all three of them were moving.

"Well, where are you guys moving too?" Max asked.

"I don't know. My parents didn't tell me." Crystal said.

"Neither did mine." Ryan said.

"Again, would it be too weird if I said my parents didn't tell me either, because they didn't." Max said.

The dragon, ghost, and ice humanoid were shocked. Now how much of a coincidence was it that they were all moving AND their parents didn't tell them where.

"Ok this is too weird. Well, when are you guys moving?" Crystal asked.

"My father told me that we would be leaving by next Sunday." Ryan said.

"Mine too!" Crystal said.

"AGAIN, would it be too weird if I said… oh forget it, my father said the same thing too." Max said.

NOW how much of a coincidence was it that they were all moving AND their parents didn't tell them where AND they were moving at the same time.

"Ok, now I'm starting to get very confused. Do you think our parents are planning something?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. But this does seem bizarre." Crystal said.

"Well weird or not, this may be our last week together, so we should spend as much time as possible. I say we ask our parents about this later. But since we are already here in a park, you guys wanna mess around?" Max asked.

Before Ryan could answer, Crystal blew a powerful breath, freezing Ryan's lower body.

"Tag your it!" She said as she ran away.

Max flew away as Ryan used his breath to melt the ice as he flew towards Crystal.

All was nice and happy for the week.

-Later that day-

Crystal went back to her house as she saw boxes covering the walls of her living room. She made her way upstairs and saw her mother packing up some of her clothes in her room. The ice humanoid mother was wearing a green spring dress and sandals. She took note of her daughter.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" She asked.

"Hi mom, it was nice. Though there's something I wanted to ask you." Crystal said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I know we are moving and all, and I went and told my friends, and they said that they were moving too. On the exact same day. And that their parents didn't tell them where they are moving to either. Do you know anything about this happening?" Crystal asked.

"Actually yes. Your father and I went and spoke with your friends parents. You know, since your father owns that mechanic shop and your friends parent have their shops, they found a great place to open up in some other town since they weren't getting a lot of business here. So we all decided to move their together, seeing as how you and your friends like playing around and all that." She said.

Crystal looked awestruck. She couldn't believe that they had actually planned such a event.

"So your saying that all three of our families are moving together in some other town because dad and his friends found a job opportunity?" She asked.

"That's right! Isn't it exciting to go to someplace new. And at least you won't leave your friends. If anything, you might make more!" She said.

"This sounds to good to be true. Wait, where's dad?" Crystal asked.

"Your father went to buy more boxes and rent a moving truck." She said.

"I thought we were moving next Sunday?" Crystal asked.

"We are, but you know your father loves to plan ahead." Her mother said.

"Alright, well I guess I should start packing, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. There's three cardboard boxes on your bed. Let me know if you need more." Her mother said.

Crystal made her way to her room as she started going through what she would pack first.

-The next Sunday-

Max had finally brought out the last box and put it inside the truck.

He floated over to his father, the other red ghost shutting the garage door closed.

"Hey Max. You ready to go?" His father asked.

"Yeah. Dad, why couldn't you of gotten a four seater truck?" Max asked.

"They didn't have any at the rental. So me and you drive the truck to our new house while your mother and sister go behind us in the car." His father said.

"Alright. Well I guess I'm ready to go." He said.

"Alright, well hop in the truck." His father said.

His father got into the driver seat as Max got in the passenger one.

His father turned the ignition key on, and started up the truck. Max took a look at the side mirror to see his mother and sister in the car behind him, also starting it up. His father drove the truck out of the driveway and continued down the road, their car following behind them. They drove for a good five minutes before reaching the sign that said "now leaving Laless".

They passed the sign and kept on going.

Max's father turned on the radio. Movin' Out by Billy Joel was apparently playing, going well with the current situation.

Max started wondering to himself about something. He then decided to speak to his father.

"Dad?" He said.

"Yes son." His father said.

"Now that we are actually moving, can you please tell me where we are moving to." The red ghost said.

"Now telling you would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" His father asked.

"Well, can you at least tell me why your opening your shop somewhere else?." Max said.

"Well, I wasn't getting a lot of business, and we had to start thinking about what to do next. So we found this new place and thought that maybe we would get more business there. And if we don't, there are a lot of job openings there too, unlike back in Laless." His father said.

"Well, do you think we will finally see other ghosts?" Max asked.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?' His father said.

"Well, there were other dragons that Ryan had met. And Crystal had met some other ice people too. But I haven't ever seen any other ghosts." Max said.

"Plenty of ghosts exist. You might meet one where we are moving. And who knows. There might be more dragons and ice people there too." His father said.

Max stayed silent and looked out into the open road.

-one and a half hours later-

Ryan was in his car with his mother, dozing off as the purple dragon called to him.

"Ryan, wake up. We are here!" She said.

Ryan opened his eyes as he took a look at the town. It looked so huge and grand. He saw plenty of houses, stores, and parks. He was in awe as he looked at the sign that greeted them. It said "Welcome to Elmore".

**Hey, so far, what do you guys think. I had these ideas of Oc's, and I wanted to introduce them, for they might appear in other fanfics, including a couple of times in this fanfic. I have an idea for an upcoming event in this fanfic that I'm hoping will turn out great.**

**If you want a detailed description of them, I put them in my profile page.**

**Please r+r.**


	2. The Introductions Part 2

**Well, second part of introductions.**

**Please r+r.**

Crystal arrived at her new house. It was painted a light blue. All the details were painted in white. The two garage doors were on the right wall. The door in front had side windows. There were three windows on the second floor. It looked great.

"Lloyd, it looks beautiful!" Her mother said.

"I told you it would be Grace." Her father, another ice humanoid, only instead was a more greenish blue wearing carpenter pants, boots, and a black button down shirt named Lloyd, said.

"Let me show you guys inside." Lloyd said.

He went and opened the front door to reveal two staircases, one going upstairs and one going down. The walls were painted a white color.

The three went downstairs and through the left doorway. Inside was a big room that had some windows that were ground level outside. They were basically eye level with the grass. There was a closet in the back, and a bathroom next to it.

"Ok, now the garage." He said.

They made their way out of the big room and walked to the metal door in front of the big room. It was a big garage that had two opening doors, and what seemed to be an already built workbench next to the doorway. However, it didn't seem that reliable.

"OK, now upstairs." Lloyd said.

They went up the stairs to the front door, and then up again to the kitchen that was huge. Next to the kitchen was a dining table that was near some windows.

"And now, the rooms." He said.

He took them through a hallway that had two doors on the left and two in the right. The first on the left was another bathroom, while the next door was the master bedroom. It had a brown carpet.

Crystal went to what was now her room. All it contained now was a grey carpet. She started thinking about what will go where.

"And that's the house. So how about now we start to bring in some boxes." Lloyd said.

The three made their way outside as they noticed two more trucks pass by them and stopped in front of the two houses next to them. They were both followed by two cars. Crystal took note that she couldn't see who were in the trucks, but she did see Ryan and his mom in one car, and Max's sister and mother in another.

Apparently, they had all moved into the same block. It was such a weird coincidence. Yet, it was pretty cool.

Max noticed that Crystal was outside with her parents. He then took a look through the side mirror to see Ryan and his family behind him in a truck and car. It was kinda cool that they lived in the same block. He was pretty excited for their new area.

Ryan at this point, did not seem surprised. He knew they were moving at the same time, so it was kind of obvious that they would live close by.

After the trucks and cars parked, the families got out and met up with each other. They welcomed each other and started chatting away.

Max, Ryan, and Crystal started talking about the town.

"Elmore so far seems pretty cool. I think its awesome!" Ryan said.

"Well, how cool is it that we live near each other!" Crystal said.

Their parents were chatting away as well.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen at all Fred." The Green dragon, wearing a grey shirt and shorts, said to Fred, the red ghost.

"Well, at least we aren't far from each other. Me and Mary were expecting to be about five houses apart, but this seems very coincidental." Fred said. His wife, Mary, who was a blue ghost, began.

"Well, at least this time, we can visit each other without a long walk." She said.

"I agree, it beats that mile walk." Vanessa, the purple dragon who wore a shirt and sweater and grey pants, said.

"Well, if you guys need help, just yell, we are gonna try and get situated in." Lloyd said.

Lloyd and Grace went to their house to begin loading the house.

"Well, I guess me and Brad will start unpacking to." Vanessa said.

"Alright, see you guys later." Fred said.

The two families walked away. Max, Ryan, and Crystal were still chatting away until Max's little sister, Linda, went over to them.

They took notice at the little blue ghost as Max began speaking.

"Hey Linda, what do you want?" Max asked.

"Why did we have to move? I liked it back in Laless!" Linda said.

"Its fine. You'll make plenty of friends here." Ryan said.

"Why don't you ask Mom to get you your Daisy the Donkey doll." Crystal said.

"Ok." Linda said, still saddened as she flew away.

"Man, you think she'll meet someone else who watches that show?" Max asked.

"Maybe, but not as much as she does. She's basically addicted to it." Crystal said.

So the trio went into their respective houses and began helping their families unpack.

-One week later-

The families were finally able to finish unpacking. They then soon lived in their houses and relaxed.

The families were all in Crystal's house. Fred, Lloyd, and Brad were discussing where their shops were going to be in the dining room, while Mary, Grace, and Vanessa were talking about their new surroundings in the kitchen.

Ryan, Crystal, and Max were outside playing tag. All was peaceful.

-Meanwhile-

Back at the Watterson residence, Nicole seemed to be hard at work baking pies as Gumball and Darwin were watching T.V. Richard, like always, was passed out on the sofa. Anais was up in her room.

"Gumball, Darwin, I'm going to need you guys to help me carry these pies." Nicole said.

"Carry them? Where are we going?" Gumball asked.

"A couple of new neighbors moved in and I thought it would be best to welcome them. So all of us are going to go and say hi." Nicole said.

Anais made her way downstairs, holding her Daisy the Donkey Doll. Gumball and Darwin were waiting for Nicole to finish.

Nicole seemed a little angry.

"I said everybody." She said.

Richard was still sleeping.

"I said EVERYBODY!" She snapped.

Richard woke up and put his arm in a salute position.

"Yes sir, madam, eh… Yes!" He said.

"Good, now lets head on over." She said.

She gave two pies to Gumball and Darwin as they left the house and made their way to the car to drive to the new neighbors.

-10 minutes later-

The trio were bored as they were watching the Daisy the Donkey show downstairs all thanks to little Linda sitting on the sofa, holding onto her little Donkey doll.

They couldn't stand it anymore until they heard the doorbell ring.

The trio made their way upstairs as the parents already answered the door.

"Why hello, you must be the new neighbors. My name is Nicole Watterson, and this is Richard. These are my kids, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin." Nicole said as she shook the neighbors hands.

"Hello Nicole, its nice to meet you. I'm Lloyd Layton, and this is my wife, Grace." The ice humanoid said.

"This is our house, but we have our friends who we moved with joining us today, please come in." Grace said.

They invited the Watterson's in as they all made their way downstairs.

"Well, this is my daughter Crystal. Say hello Crystal." Lloyd said.

"Hello Mrs. Watterson, nice to meet you." She said. Shaking her hand.

"Well, we live in the house next door. I'm Fred Flent, and this is my wife Mary." the ghost said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you and your family." Mary said.

"And this is our son and daughter, Max and Linda." Fred said.

Linda looked up and took notice of Anais holding a Daisy the Donkey Doll. Anais was looking at Linda's doll. They met eye to eye as they realized that they had just instantly made a new friend.

"And as for me and my family who live two doors down the block, I am Vanessa Flamesworth, and this is my husband Brad." The purple dragon said.

"Nice to meet you Watterson's." Brad said.

They started chatting away with introductions, but Gumball and Darwin decided to make their way to the trio.

Ryan, Max, and Crystal noticed that the duo that came to them as they began their introductions.

"Hello new travelers. I am your new master. I will teach you what is right and wrong in this town as you will do everything as I say." Gumball said in a sort of pirate accent.

Darwin took a look at Gumball before speaking.

"Um, he's Gumball and I'm Darwin. It's nice to meet you. And before you ask, yes he is fine. He's just messing around.

"Well hello, my name is Ryan." He said.

"I'm Crystal." She said.

"And I'm Max. And you really need to work on that accent." He said.

"I have been thank you very much. Now, where did you guys move from?" Gumball asked.

"We came from a town called Laless. It was an ok town, but Elmore seems very cool!" Crystal said.

"So you all know each other?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, our families moved together, so we stayed together too." Ryan said.

"Ok then. Hey Max, is it? By any chance, would you happen to be related to Carrie?" Gumball asked.

"No. Who's Carrie?" Max asked.

"Well, she's a ghost, and I thought that since you were also a ghost, I thought you two would be related." Gumball said.

"I don't think so. I met other dragons before back in Laless, and we weren't related." Ryan said.

"Wait, so there's another ghost here? Finally, I haven't seen another ghost besides my family in my whole life." Max said.

"Well you're the first dragon and… eh… ice..person we have seen." Darwin said.

"Oh, I should probably introduce you to Linda. She's right over…" Max began.

He turned around to see the blue ghost and the pink bunny chatting away and playing with their dolls.

"I see she already met Anais. Now she has someone to watch that stupid show with." Gumball said.

"Well, it's nice meeting you guys. We were just bored and it looks like our parents are talking, wanna play a game?" Ryan asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Darwin asked.

"Well all we ever play is tag and hide and seek since we have nothing else to play with." Max said.

"Well then let me be the first to say, tag your it!" Gumball said as he tapped Crystal.

The blue feline, goldfish, ghost, and dragon ran out the door as the ice humanoid chased after them.

-2 hours later-

Max was happy that he had made new friends. And he was even happier to know that his family wasn't the only ghost family there was.

"Hey Max, I need your help over here." His mom called.

Max went out the front door and went to the back yard where his mother was gardening.

"Hey mom, whats up?" Max asked.

"I need your help. There's something buried here and I want you to help take it out." She said.

"Alright." Max said.

He grabbed a shovel and began digging it up while his mother tried to pull it out of the ground. Max helped her and he got it out. He rubbed off the front of the item and read the words aloud.

"Dodj or daar. Advanced"

**Well then, there you have it. A good cliffhanger. Yay.**

**Please r+r.**


	3. The Game Advanced

**Here is where the fun begins.**

Gumball and Darwin were bored out of their mind in the living room, watching whatever was on.

"I'm so bored." Darwin said.

"Hm, what do you think those new kids are doing?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, but I'm still wondering why I haven't heard of Laless before." Darwin said.

"Well they seem like nice friends. I say we go and hang out with them." Gumball said.

The phone rang as soon as Gumball finished his sentence.

Gumball went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gumball, it's Max, and you won't believe what I found in my backyard!" He said.

"Um, hiya Max. what did you find?" Gumball asked.

"Well, I pulled it out of my backyard yesterday. It's apparently a board game called Dodj or Daar advanced. I already got Linda, Ryan, and Crystal playing, and I thought you might want to check it out." Max said.

Gumball had a face of deep shock and worry.

"Um, yeah, me and Darwin will be there. Gottagobye!" Gumball said as he hung up the phone very quick.

"What happened?" Darwin asked.

"Dude, they found Dodj and Daar advanced!" Gumball said.

"What, we have to help them!" Darwin said.

"Why, we already went through Dodj or Daar barely making it out alive. The advanced version will surely kill us!" Gumball said.

"We have to. Or else they will be dead before they even attend school!" Darwin said.

"Do we have too?" Gumball asked.

Darwin gave him a puppy eyed look. Gumball ignored it at first, but soon, it became too much.

"OK Fine! If we die, it's your fault." He said.

-10 minutes later-

Linda, Max, Crystal, and Ryan were sitting around a coffee table that had the game on it.

"They're coming, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, they should be here any second." Max said.

The doorbell rung.

Max flew upstairs to see the feline and fish.

"Hey guys, how you doing? We got the game downstairs." He said.

"That's great." Gumball said, trying to smile regularly.

Max led them downstairs as Gumball and Darwin saw their homemade monster.

"Hey guys, we waited for you guys to come before doing anything." Ryan said.

"Look, please tell me nobody rolled yet." Gumball said.

"I did." Crystal said.

"Great, now you have unleashed the monster!" Darwin said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Linda asked.

"Look, let me explain. It all happened a couple of weeks ago…" Gumball began.

-5 minutes later-

"and we barely survived. So now that you rolled, we have to go through the same thing again." He finished.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Ryan asked.

"I do." Max said.

"What? Why would you believe something that's so absurd?" Crystal asked.

"Think about it. Remember that time when everything acted so weird. It was like physics just changed. There was no gravity, and everybody kept changing to different things." Max said.

"That is true." Linda said.

"See, anything can happen. I'm telling you the truth. Please!" Gumball said.

"Well, if that's true, then why did you guys make an advanced version?" Crystal asked.

"Well, that was a time that me and Gumball wish to forget. After we found out the effects of the game, we thought it was more fun than dangerous since we weren't harmed by it at that time. So we decided to make an advanced version that would defy the laws of physics even more. It contains many more crazy dodges than ever. And very unimaginable dares. After we found out how evil it was, we hid the original and launched the advanced one away with a catapult. That was long ago. So it must have been buried underneath some soil in your backyard." Darwin said.

"Wow, wait where did you get a catapult?" Ryan asked.

"It was made by a little robot friend of ours, but that's not the point. Right now, we have to finish this game." Gumball said.

"But all we did was roll the dice, can't we just put it away?" Max asked.

"No, because for some reason, in the advanced version, the universe won't let you unless a dare card allows you too" Darwin said.

"That's just ridiculous, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Linda said.

The little blue ghost phased through the door. She reappeared coming through the bathroom door in the room.

"Wait, what?" She asked, all confused.

"Let me demonstrate." Gumball said. He walked up to the door, opened it, and went out the room. He also came out of the bathroom.

"So your saying we are stuck in here until we finish the game?" Crystal asked.

"Exactly." Gumball said.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to finish a board game. Look, I'll go first." Crystal said.

The already rolled dice was a 6. She took a dare card.

"Dodge." She said.

"What, already?" Ryan asked.

"Unless you want to see me drink a mud and worm smoothie, I will go with the dodge." Crystal said.

She took a dodge.

"You will now talk in doubles. What does that mean? What does that mean?" Crystal said before covering her mouth.

"Did I just speak twice? Did I just speak twice?" She asked before covering her mouth again.

"See! Now do you believe me? We have to make it through this game as fast as possible." Gumball said.

Crystal nodded before moving here piece 3 spaces forward.

"How was I supposed to know this was a game of evil?" Max said.

"Look, we just have to deal with this now, who's next?" Darwin asked.

"I'll go." Ryan said. He rolled the dice and got a 12. He picked up a dare card.

"This seems easy." He said.

-2 minutes later-

Ryan had 3 spitballs in his mouth, and was trying to spit them to knock down three paper cups.

He was able to knock them all down. He moved his piece 12 spaces forward and was 1/4 away from the end.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Ryan said.

"I guess I'm next." Linda said.

She rolled the dice and got a 7. She picked up a dare card.

"Um, I don't think I want to sing a 20 line song about an alien named bob." Linda said.

She decided to take a dodge.

"You will no longer be able to use the letter 'a'. How h_rd c_n th_t be?" Linda asked as she moved her piece 3 spaces forward.

"Um gumball, these dodges don't seem all that serious." Ryan said.

"Trust me, it gets worse!" Gumball said.

"Well, I'm up." Max said.

He rolled the two dice and got a mere 4.

He picked up a dare.

"Hm, what happens if you don't have a body to do the task?" The red ghost asked.

"Hm, never thought about that before. I guess your going to have to take a dodge." Gumball said.

"Well, that's cheap, but oh well." Max said as he moved his piece 2 spaces.

He put down the card and took a dodge.

"Every time someone says the word 'and', you will feel like you have been punched in the face. Will I even be able to feel that?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we should all just not say the word and." Darwin said.

Max's head moved in a motion as if he actually was punched in the face, showing his face full of pain.

"OWWW, so that's how pain feels like!" Max said.

"Did it actually hurt? Did it actually hurt?" Crystal asked, somewhat annoyed by her double talk.

"Yeah, it really did. Alright, I have to admit, this game can be evil." Max said, still in slight pain.

"Well, at least you have us to guide you. Besides, the creators of this game should know all about it. Which is why we will show you that we can take on any dare!" Gumball said as he rolled the dice.

It was a 6. He took a dare card.

"Hm, I don't remember us making this card." He said.

"Wh_t's the m_tter. I thought you s_id th_t you could t_ke on _ny dare?" Linda asked.

"I can hardly understand you, but of course I can do any dare. Eh, just not this one." Gumball said.

Darwin snatched the card out of Gumball's hand and read it aloud.

"Do a split for a whole minute." He said.

Everyone looked at Gumball.

"Well? Well?" Crystal asked.

"Eh… ok." Gumball said.

He proceeded to stand with his legs spread apart. He then slowly made his way downward, his legs spreading farther, until he stopped.

"It hurts too much!" Gumball said as his eyes began to tear.

He fell face forward, unable to do the dare.

"Just take the dodge." Ryan said.

Gumball, defeated, picked up a dodge card as he moved his piece 3 spaces forward.

"The laws of gravity no longer apply to you." He read.

Suddenly, he began to float up into the air, no being able to control himself at the moment.

"Woah, this is very weird." He said as he flew around.

"Um should we do anything?" Darwin asked.

"No, just keep playing the game until we can finish it!" Gumball said, helplessly floating all over the place.

"Alright then." Darwin said.

He rolled a 12, picking up a dare.

"Pick somebody from the people playing, and inherit their dodge." He read.

"OWW, oh it hurts a lot!" Max said, holding his face.

"Sorry. This doesn't seem hard. I guess I'll take Linda's." Darwin said.

"Ok, but how do you get my dodge?" She asked.

"You just have to give me your card." Darwin said.

"Ok then." She said as she passed the card to Darwin.

"There, now I c_n't use the letter _." Darwin said.

"Finally, I was starting to get annoyed." Linda said.

"At least you don't speak in doubles. At least you don't speak in doubles." Crystal said.

Darwin moved his piece 12 spaces forward.

"So far, Ryan and Darwin are the closest to beating the game. They have about 36 spaces left to go." Gumball said, still floating aimlessly around.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why I even came over here today. You know, I'm starting to wonder why I even came over here today. UGH this is so annoying! UGH this is so annoying!" Crystal said.

She then took the dice and rolled it.

-Nearly 20 minutes later-

The groups had suffered many humiliations and injury. With some dares being done, some dodges were taken away and replaced or switched. Now, after all that has happened, Gumball is now on the ground, however his force of gravity became too much and he is completely on the floor, unable to move any part of his body because of the great incredible force. Darwin had a couple of bruises and now his face seemed to be upside down. His mouth was on his forehead and his eyes were where his mouth originally was. Crystal still spoke in doubles, but now she spoke in Spanish. Ryan was also somewhat bruised, but his head had grown double the size. He was basically a bobble head. Linda was now blind. Max would still feel pain when anyone said the word 'and', but he also couldn't speak no more.

However, Ryan, Linda, and Gumball were 3 spaces away from winning.

It was Crystal's turn.

"Gracias a Dios, su casi terminado! Gracias a Dios, su casi terminado!" She said, nobody understanding her. She rolled a 2. She picked up a dare.

"Habla en español. Habla en español. Yo ya estoy haciendo eso, así que creo que voy a seguir adelante. Yo ya estoy haciendo eso, así que creo que voy a seguir adelante." She said. She moved her piece 2 spaces forward.

Ryan, who had his head bobbing everywhere, rolled the dice and got a 2, much too everyone's discomfort.

"So close!" He said as he read the dare.

"What? I'm not going to throw soda at my own mother!" He said.

He took a dodge.

"Switch bodies with the player to your right." He read.

There was a quick flash, and nothing seemed to happen at first.

"So, did anything happen?" Ryan said in Linda's body.

"Well, the card worked." Darwin said, still awkward at talking and seeing with his face configuration.

"What did the card do?" Linda in Ryan's body said. However, it seemed that the dodges went with the player regardless, causing Linda in Ryan's body to still be blind. Also, Ryan in Linda's body's head seemed to become double the size.

"Nothing, just roll a 3, and this should all end!" Gumball said, trying to muster the words since even his jaw was basically glued to the floor.

"I'm blind, and I feel weird. Why do I feel like I have claws?" Linda in Ryan's body said.

"MMM!" Max grunted in pain since he couldn't speak.

"And wait, how can I switch bodies with somebody who doesn't have a body?" Ryan in Linda's body asked.

"HHMMMMM!" Max grunted again.

"Someone hand me the dice!" Linda in Ryan's body said.

Crystal handed her the dice as she blindly rolled it. This time she got a 4.

"Otra vez no! Otra vez no!" Crystal said.

"What?" Linda asked in Ryan's body, still blind.

"Nothing, look, just take the dodge since you can't see." Darwin said as he took the dodge card for Linda and moved her piece 2 spaces forward.

"You will forget all of your friends and relatives names." Darwin read for Linda.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Max grunted in sheer pain.

"Really? How could I forget the name of my own brother. It's obvious his name is… um…" Linda in Ryan's body attempted to say.

"Max, just go." Ryan in Linda's body said.

Max, still in some kind of pain, took the dice and rolled it to get a 5, not really helping at all since he was far from the finish.

Max took a dare and gave it to Ryan in Linda's body to read.

"Punch all of the other players 5 times and don't get hit." He said.

Max out the card away and took the dodge, obviously not wanting to be hurt anymore.

He handed it back to Ryan in Linda's body.

"Lose all of your previous dodge affects." He read.

With that being said, Max finally spoke.

"Oh my god, that was so painful!" He said.

"Please be a 3. Please be a 3!" Gumball said as he gave Max the dice to roll.

He rolled the dice, and to everyone's satisfaction, it was a 3.

"Sí, ¡Por fin! Sí, ¡Por fin!" Crystal yelled.

"Wait, it's not over yet, Gumball has to do the dare. Or else he can only go half of those spaces."

"Come on whatsyourface, finish this!" Linda said in Ryan's body, still blind.

Darwin gave Gumball a dare card.

"Perform a back flip into a wall and repeat 3 times over." He read.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't even get up!" Gumball said.

"You have to!" Max said.

"How? I'm literally glued to the floor." Gumball said.

He picked up a dodge card and read it.

"Everyone will be 5 spaces from the finish." He read.

The pieces moved 5 spaces away from the end.

"That could of helped a lot earlier!" Darwin said.

Darwin took the dice and rolled it awkwardly, since his eyes were in a different area. He rolled a 3.

He took a dare.

"Nope. Too humiliating." He said as he put the card back, taking a dodge.

"Everyone will flash out of existence one by one every 30 seconds." Darwin read.

All of a sudden, he disappeared.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Crystal asked.

"What happened to Darwin?" Ryan in Linda's body asked.

"The card said someone will disappear every minute. This game has to end. Crystal roll!" Gumball said, still stuck on the ground.

"Tenga a 5! Tenga a 5!" Crystal said.

She threw the dice. She got a 5, and took a dare card.

She handed it to Gumball, since nobody would understand her.

"Set your hand on fire for 30 seconds." He read aloud.

"¿Qué!? ¿Qué!?" Crystal asked.

All of a sudden, Ryan in Linda's body, vanished.

"Oh my god, Crystal, you have to do it!" Max said. He flew through the door to the garage, which apparently the game allowed, and came back with a lighter.

"No! No!" Crystal said.

"Please do it, whatever your name is! You have to!" Linda in Ryan's body said.

Crystal, with a face of deep worry, took the lighter. She hesitated for a second, before turning on the lighter.

She hovered the flame over her icy hand, already feeling the heat.

"Come on Crystal, it's our only…" Gumball began.

He then disappeared.

"Come on Crystal, you have to!" Max said.

Crystal then brought the flame down on here hand, causing it to sprout fire. It hurt a lot. She had a face of deep pain as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Come on, 20 more seconds!" Max said.

Crystal held in her tears as Linda in Ryan's body, disappeared.

"Don't worry! Just focus." Max said.

Linda kept eye contact with Max for the remaining 10 seconds.

Once the 10 seconds were up, she flapped her hand up and down, making the flame disappear.

"You did it! Just the move the piece, and…"

Max vanished.

Crystal, all by herself now, grabbed her piece and moved it on the last space. She had succeeded, only now, she didn't know what would happen.

The game grew a bright white light. It nearly blinded Crystal as it grew brighter and brighter. It then covered up the whole room.

5 seconds later, Crystal, along with the rest of her friends, awoke, lying down on the grass in front of Max's house.

Crystal sat upright as she noticed them. They all looked at her in surprise and happiness.

"You did it! The game is over!" Gumball said, sitting up and feeling happy to be able to move again.

"Oh my god, I think my life is forever changed." She said, putting her hand on her head.

"Wow, I never expected anything like that to happen ever in my life." Linda said finally being able to see.

"I can't believe you guys created that evil monstrosity!" Ryan said, also sitting up, feeling his head to make sure it was normal size.

"Wait, where is it?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, but as long as nobody finds it, nothing will ever happen like that ever again." Gumball said.

"I'm guessing that that whole experience means we are friends now right?" Crystal asked.

"Why not?" Darwin asked.

"Well I can't believe I'm friends with two creators of a demon." Max said.

They all gave a slight laugh.

"Are we now supposed to walk off as if none of this ever happened?" Ryan asked.

"I guess so." Gumball said.

"I still feel like I will have a different outlook on the world." Crystal said. Her mother came right out of Crystal's house and saw her. She made a B-line right towards her as the six of them took notice of her.

"Young Lady, where have you been?!" She asked.

"If I were to tell you Mom, you wouldn't believe me!" Crystal said.

-That night-

Ryan lay in bed as he stood awake, somewhat traumatized at the event that happened that day. He didn't know if he could look at life the same way again.

He just couldn't believe that he went though what seemed to be a homemade version of evil.

However, he had more important matters to think about.

His first day at a new school.

**TOOK FOREVER to write this one, but it was well worth it.**

**Please **r+r


	4. The First Day Part 1

**Well, writers block overtook me, but this is the finished product.**

**Please r+r**

The trio were waiting for the school bus. They all stood there, with their book bags on their backs as they waited on the corner of their street. They stood there, chatting away.

"Anybody else nervous?" Ryan asked.

"About what?" asked Max.

"Well." The blue dragon began. "Don't you guys feel a little bit timid about what could happen during our first new school day at Elmore Junior High?" He asked.

"Really Ryan? Look, we all had to endure a game from pure H, E, double hockey sticks. If anything were to go wrong, I believe we could handle it." Crystal said.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Max said.

"Well, I'm not sure if that was supposed to help me feel better, but I guess you guys are right? But what if they make fun of us for being, I don't know, us?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure what your getting at. Why would a Dragon, Ice Humanoid, and Ghost be mocked?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know? I guess I might feel shy about the other kids on the school bus." He said.

"Well, at least we know Gumball and Darwin." Max said. "So it's not going to be only kids we don't know."

"That is true Ryan." Crystal said.

Ryan, still a bit nervous, just stood there waiting.

"Hey, are we the final stop?" Crystal asked.

"Um, I think so." Max said.

"So, who knows, maybe the two probably let everybody know about us. They probably explained to everyone who we are and now are basically telling them that we are some very nice people." Crystal said.

-Meanwhile-

Gumball had a straw and started to spit spitballs inside the bus while Darwin was sleeping like a baby.

-Back to the trio-

"Yeah, your probably right. They must be blabbering about us right now." Ryan said.

-Meanwhile-

*Spit* *chew, chew, chew* *Spit*

*Snore*

-Back to trio-

"Well, we just have to make it through our first day, and then it will be smooth sailing from there." Crystal said.

"Well I hope that I at least meet another Dragon." Ryan said.

"You kidding me? I can't wait to meet another ghost!" Max said, excited.

"I really don't care if I don't meet anyone that's my same…eh…race?" Crystal said.

"I think it's considered species." Max said.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ryan asked.

"Well no." Max said. "Species is like the different type of people, whereas race is the different type of people within that category."

"You just lost me." Crystal said.

"Look, for example, Ryan is in the species of the dragons, but his race would be considered…eh.. Blue?" Max attempted to explain.

Before they could have a lengthy conversation about whether it was species or race, the bus rolled up right by them.

"Thank god." Muttered Ryan as they waited for the doors to open.

Ryan looked through the windows of the school bus, and he saw many different faces looking at them with surprise.

Max was the first one on, followed by Crystal and then Ryan. Rocky welcomed them.

"Hello, you must be the new kids. Nice to see some new faces. Go and take a seat somewhere. Get ready for your first day at Elmore Junior High" Rocky said.

The three thanked him and made their way through the bus. Many faces seemed to stare at them as they made their way to two available seats. Max and Ryan sat on one while Crystal sat in the other across from them. They were right in the middle of the school bus.

"Did you see the Watterson duo? I thought they would of told everybody about us. I didn't expect them to be complete dimwits." Ryan whispered to Max.

"Calm down, they just probably woke up in a bad mood. Or more like a weird mood. I don't know. Crystal was making a sort of prediction. She didn't know for it to be true. Maybe they act differently in school." Max whispered back.

"Your right, sorry, I guess I woke up in a bad mood." He whispered.

The bus lurched forward, and it began to move.

Crystal moved closer to the other two.

"Do you see these kids. I wasn't expecting to see a banana on this bus." Crystal said.

"Like I said, different species." Max said.

"I thought it was race." Ryan said.

"Can you two shut up? Seriously, I don't want to talk about this on the bus." Crystal said.

"I'm just kinda surprised nobody spoke to us yet." Ryan said.

"Well, somebody is staring." Max said.

Ryan took a look around and noticed that now only one student was staring at him.

"Eh, hi." Ryan said, waving his hand awkwardly at the staring face.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" a… chin girl (at least, that's what Ryan thinks) said.

"Um, hello to you too. What's your name?" Ryan asked.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" The girl said again.

"Uh, hi?" Ryan said.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" The girl said again.

"Ok…eh…bye." Ryan said.

She immediately turned around and ignored him as if he wasn't there at all.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with that girl." Ryan whispered to Max.

"She's always like that." A voice said in front of them.

The two looked over their seat as Crystal looked towards the seat in front of them. An antlered peanut looked back at the three. Sitting next to her was a paper bear.

"Hello, my name is Penny Fitzgerald. That one over there, her name is Sussie. And believe it or not, she is always like that." She said.

"Ok then. Hi Penny, I'm Crystal Layton, and those two are Max Flent and Ryan Flamesworth." Crystal said.

"Hey Max, Hi Ryan. It's nice to meet you guys. Oh, I would like to introduce you to my friend Teri." Penny said, pointing at the paper bear.

"Hello you three. It's nice to see you guys. Um, you guys need any sanitizer?" She asked.

"Eh, no." Ryan said.

"Well, you should, you never know what you could touch that could be harmful to you." Teri said, as she rigorously scrubbed her hands with the sanitizer.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a clean freak." Penny said.

"Ok…, so…, how's it like in Elmore. Because so far we kind of got a taste of a crazy near death experience." Max said.

"Well, then you will fit right in. Crazy things happen here all the time. Also, I don't think I got where you guys were from." She said.

"Well, we all came from the same town, Laless. Our families planned our moving together." Ryan said.

"Well, aren't you guys lucky to have stayed together. Also, I have never heard of this Laless before." Penny said.

"Well we never heard of Elmore, but I guess we are here now." Max said.

"So, you mind telling us who the rest of the kids are. Because I'm not sure they seemed happy to see us." Crystal said.

"Well alright. So first, those two in the back are Gumball and Darwin, they…" She began.

"Oh, we already know them. They were actually with us when our near death experience happened." Max said.

"Well, then you probably know how dimwitted they can be sometimes." She said.

"Told you." Ryan said to Max.

"Anyway, that robot sitting in front of them, that's Bobert. He basically is very smart, and… well… a robot." Penny said.

"Well, now I can have a very educational discussion with a robot. I am the smart one in this here trio." Max said.

"Just because you differentiated race and species?" Crystal asked.

"Well, the two of you didn't know anything about it." Max said.

"Um, if I may continue. So, sitting across from him is Banana Joe. He thinks he is the class clown, but most of his jokes are corny and soon become very boring." Penny said.

"Ok, so we'll make sure to stay away. What about that plant in front of Bobert?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, that's Leslie. He is actually my cousin. He is basically a nice kid." She then leaned in closer and whispered. "He can be kind of a wimp sometimes." She whispered.

"More like all the time." Teri said.

"Nobody asked you." Penny said.

"Just saying." Teri said.

"Anyway, sitting next to him is Jamie. She is basically a bully. Just pay her no mind, and she probably won't mess with you." Penny said.

"Alright. Before you continue, by any chance, are their any other dragons?" Ryan asked.

"Or ghosts?" Max added.

"Ghosts, yes. Over there, two seats in front if Jamie. That's Carrie. She's an emo, unlike yourself Max. But I have seen her smile sometimes. As for dragons Ryan, sort of. She is actually a T-rex named Tina. Though, she is a lot like Jamie. So you may want to best avoid her. And as for you Crystal, I haven't met any other Ice Person. Sorry." Penny said.

"Oh man, another ghost! Though, I'm not sure how that whole emo thing is going to be like." Max said.

"Well, at least she's not a bully. Well, this is gonna stink." Ryan said.

"So, what about the others?" Crystal asked Penny.

"Well, over there is…" She began.

All of a sudden, the bus stopped.

"We're here!" Rocky said.

**Well, this was basically introductions for the usual Characters to the OC's. Though, next chapter will be different, and might actually have a plot if my writers block didn't limit me today.**

**Please r+r.**


	5. The First Day Part 2

"OK, everybody out." Rocky said.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go. Maybe we'll have some of the same classes. See you guys later." Penny said as she stood up and made her way through the bus towards the front.

"She seems nice." Crystal said as she along with the other two stood up.

"Well, at least now we have some info on some of the other people." Ryan said.

The three made their way through the bus and towards the doors. They noticed some faces staring at them, but they ignored them. They stepped out the bus and witnessed the entire school. It looked huge to them.

"Wow! It's even larger than Laless Middle School!" Max said.

"What's Laless Middle School?"

The trio turned around to see a rainbow humanoid along with a banana.

"Um, hi?" Ryan said.

"Hello. My name is Tobias Wilson. I'm the school jock. And you better learn not to mess with me. Or else." He said.

"Eh, hey Tobias, nice to meet you too. And your friend." Crystal said.

"HI, I'm a banana!" Banana Joe said.

"I think we can see that." Max said.

"Now, what is this 'Laless Middle School'?" Tobias asked.

"Oh, it's just our old middle school." Max responded.

"Well, let me just tell you, that this school ain't nothing like your old school. If anything, this place is more grueling, spine breaking, and so intense, that you may not come out alive." Tobias said.

"Hey guys, ready to start your first day at Elmore?" Gumball said as he stepped out along with Darwin.

"I guess so." Ryan said as the five made their way to the front door, leaving behind Tobias.

"YOU WON'T SURVIVE!" Tobias yelled as they went through the door.

"What wrong with him?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing. He's always like that." Darwin said.

"Anyway, where are you guys going to first?" Gumball asked.

"Well, we have to go to a Miss Simian's class?" Max said.

"Well, follow the leader." Gumball said as he walked in front and made his way towards her class.

"I have a feeling today is going to be unlike any other day." Ryan said to Max and Crystal.

-2 minutes of walking later-

They finally made their way to their new classroom.

Gumball and Darwin made their way towards their seats as Max, Ryan, and Crystal stood in the front of the class. Miss Simian didn't see them for a brief minute before turning her head and spotting them.

"Oh! Well it seems that they three new students are here. How about you introduce yourselves?" She said.

"Ok, hello, I'm Ma…" He began.

"JUST KIDDING. Go, sit, and shut up! I don't have all day to make your lives as miserable as possible!" She said, pointing to the seats.

The trio, somewhat defeated (and terrified), made their way quickly to three available seats. Max sat in front of Carrie, while Crystal sat in front of him. Penny was two seats across from her. Finally, Ryan sat to the left of Crystal.

Max turned around to see Carrie staring at him, somewhat amazed at seeing another ghost, which caused Max to give a smile back.

Crystal looked to her left to see Penny, who smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. Crystal then turned over to see a cloud who was staring very angrily at her, which caused her to wonder why.

Ryan was looking at the board. He then looked to his right a little and saw Tobias, who was staring at him with a devious smile, causing Ryan to be somewhat confused.

"I think they are going to have a great first day!" Darwin said happily.

-later on-

Gumball was at his locker, putting some things away. The came the fellow ice humanoid. Although, however, her hair was everywhere as if it was blown by air. She also seemed wet and had an attitude.

"Hey, do you have an umbrella? And by any chance, a leaf blower?" Crystal asked.

"Uh, no." Gumball said.

"UUUUHHH" She grunted as she stormed away, much to Gumball's confusion.

-Some time during lunch-

Gumball was again at his locker. He already ate all his lunch and decided to do go get his things before he forgot them again and be late to class again. Suddenly he saw the fellow blue dragon running as fast as he could towards him.

"Gumball! Do you have any water? Please tell me you have some!" He said very fast.

"I don't, but there should be some in the cafeteria." Gumball replied.

"I ain't going back there!" He said as he continued to run past him like a speeding bullet, much to Gumball's confusion.

-later on-

"So yeah, I have no idea what happened to them." Gumball said to Darwin.

"It's their first day. Give them a break." Darwin said.

"I'm serious though. They are acting very weird, even for Elmore." Gumball said.

Just then, they saw the red ghost making his way towards them.

"Watch, he's going to come ask me for something, and then walk away." Gumball whispered to Darwin.

Max went up to them.

"Hey guys. Man, I'm loving my first day." He said.

He then floated away.

"See! Weird!" Gumball said to Darwin.

"Look, whatever happened, I'm sure they'll all be over with at the end of the day." Darwin replied.

-At the end of the day-

Gumball and Darwin made their way to the bus. However, they noticed that the trio weren't there, along with Tobias, Banana Joe, Misami, and Carrie.

"Where are they?" Gumball asked Darwin as the bus rolled away.

-Back at the school-

Ryan, Crystal, Max, Tobias, Banana Joe, Misami, and Carrie were all in Principal Brown's office. Principle Brown sat there, somewhat aggravated.

"What the heck happened today? You four, I expected better from all of you. Except for Mr. Wilson. And you three! Your first day, and you nearly caused the whole school to collapse! Tina's in the school nurse, about to be sent to the hospital! There are some building supports that are now burned and need immediate repair, or else they could collapse the school! And there are even some holes in the walls! I demand an explanation!" He said.

"It's my fault." Everybody except for Misami said. The six then turned towards her.

"What? It's not my fault." She said.

**Short chapter, but trust me, this chapter set is very long.**

**Please r+r.**


	6. The First Day Part 3

"Well?" Principal Brown asked.

Everybody kept quiet.

"Alright then, I guess we are going to have to settle this in a formal and timely manner. Everyone but Miss Layton, wait outside my office. I'll start with you." Principal Brown asked.

The six others made their way outside as Crystal sat in her chair in front of Principal Brown. She felt a little nervous and scared about what he would do to her for what she did.

"Well, you were one of the people who said it was your fault. Tell me exactly how." He said.

"Ok…, it all happened this morning." She nervously began.

-That morning-

Crystal left Miss Simians class in a hurry when the bell rung and made her way to Penny.

"Hey Crystal." Penny said.

"Hi Penny. Listen, who exactly is that Cloud?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, that's Misami. She can be a nice person sometimes, but she is probably a brat most of the time, no other way to put it." Penny explained.

"Well, ok. But then why did she look angry at me?" Crystal asked.

"That, I have no idea. The most you can do is ask her why." Penny suggested.

"I guess." Crystal replied.

Penny walked away, leaving Crystal behind. Crystal disregarded it and decided to make her way to Misami.

She walked up to Misami, who gave her a mean glare, still confusing Crystal.

"Um, hello, I believe we haven't met, my name is…" Crystal began.

"Do you think I care? Listen missy, I know that your wondering why I'm angry. Well, it's because of you. Just because your new, now everyone is going to want to know you and be friends with you. Well, I'm the popular one around here. So how about you get out of this school before it's too late." Misami said as she then floated away.

Crystal had a dumbfounded look on her face.

-A couple minutes later-

Crystal was talking to Penny about what Misami said.

"What did she mean by that? I didn't do anything wrong. What is wrong with her?" Crystal said as she trailed back and forth.

"Look, don't pay attention to her. Just forget about it." Penny said.

"How can I? Someone has to show her. You know what? I'm gonna confront her and tell her off!" Crystal said as she stormed off, leaving Penny behind.

_Well that escalated quickly, _Penny thought.

Crystal was still very much angry as she made her way to the cloud. She went through the hallways until she finally stood face to face with the cloud who turned towards her.

"Hey, Misami, what the heck was that for!? Just because you're a spoiled brat, doesn't mean you have to pick on the new kid!" Crystal said.

"Brat? BRAT? How dare you address me as a brat. I can buy your house and kick you guys out if you don't shut up!" Misami snapped back.

"Well, I'm waiting you jerk!" Crystal said.

Misami was furious at this point.

Crystal found herself all of a sudden floating. She then saw that Misami had created a tornado/hurricane that brought her up. She lost control of herself, and began to constantly spin in a circle. She got drenched and was blown with large gusts of wind. She was then launched into a wall, causing some damage to it. She fell down on the floor.

"That'll teach you to mess with me. Now run along missy!" Misami said as she floated away.

Crystal was still furious and angered by the cloud. She knew however, that if she even attempted to confront the cloud again, the same thing will happen again. She then had an idea.

She was surprisingly ok, not in any sort of pain except for some bruising on her arms. She made her way through the hallways.

She finally made her way to Gumball who was at his locker.

"Hey, do you have an umbrella? And by any chance, a leaf blower?" Crystal asked.

"Uh, no." Gumball said.

"UUUUHHH" She grunted as she stormed away, much to Gumball's confusion.

She decided to go and look for the janitors closet.

-10 minutes later-

She ended up lost in the school since she wasn't entirely familiar with it. However, she was able to make her way to the playground of the school. She then saw a little shack. With her plan still in mind, she went up to the shack and opened it up. Inside, she didn't see an umbrella, but she did find a leaf blower.

She had a smirk on her face.

-a couple of hours later, after lunch-

She made her way back to the hallways, and this time, she was ready.

She yelled through the hallway.

"HEY MISAMI, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Crystal yelled.

After a minute, the cloud finally appeared in the hallway.

"You again? Do I have to demonstrate yet again why you should leave?" Misami said as she began to unleash her tornado again.

However, Crystal retaliated with the leaf blower on full blast. She used it to blow Misami back from her. They were basically in a death match right now as Misami became very furious. She then unleashed some thunder that caused some holes in the walls.

They were in the heat of battle as Crystal kept pushing Misami back. Misami kept unleashing more and more thunder over and over. It was a spectacle that escalated very quickly.

Rocky walked by, humming a tune he heard over the radio. He then made his way over a corner and saw something that surprised him very quickly.

The new girl Crystal using his leaf blower to drive back Misami while a mini tornado was spinning viciously as thunder struck through the walls creating holes.

_Well this looks like it escalated quickly_, Rocky thought as he slowly made his way towards the two.

Crystal and Misami noticed Rocky approaching. Crystal was about to stop, but Misami pressed on, catching Crystal off guard.

"YOU SHOULD OF NEVER MESSED WITH ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Misami yelled as Crystal flew over her.

"Misami, please stop this now!" Rocky yelled over the violent wind.

"Why should I?" Misami yelled back.

"Would you rather I tell your father about what your doing!?" He yelled.

Misami thought about it for a second. She didn't want to get in trouble with her father. Her allowance might be knocked down by a thousand.

Misami stopped the tornado abruptly, sending Crystal to the floor.

"Please don't tell Daddy!" Misami pleaded.

"I won't, but I have to take you guys to the principal. I'm sorry, but I have too. I don't want to go back to my dad to find a new job." Rocky said.

Crystal and Misami both looked at each other with a face full of disgust and hate as Rocky escorted them to the principals office.

-Back to the present-

"And that's how it happened." Crystal finished.

Principal Brown had a shocked face.

He finally spoke.

"Eh, so what your saying is that you let your anger get the best of you and you basically had a fight with Misami." Principal Brown said.

"I guess so, yeah." Crystal said.

"Alright. Misami! Please come in." Principal Brown called out.

Misami opened the door and came inside.

"Yes?" She asked with an attitude.

"I was told by Crystal that you made a certain statement which aggravated her, causing both of you to have a fight. Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes, but its her fault. She called me a brat!" She said.

"Its both of you faults! Now I want you guys to apologize to each other."

"But.." They both said.

"NOW" He commanded.

They both turned towards each other.

"Sorry." Crystal said sincerely.

Misami stood quiet.

"Misami!" Principal Brown said.

"I'm sorry" She gritted through her teeth.

"Alright. Now you guys will wait outside until I'm done talking with the rest of the students. And then you will be sent home on the late bus. Please go outside and send Mr. Flent in." Principal Brown said.

The two girls left the room and the red ghost came in, literally phasing through the door.

"Eh, hi." Max said.

"Hello Mr. Flent. I already heard the story from the other two girls, but you weren't involved in it. So I'm assuming that you were part of a different event." Principal Brown said.

"Well yes. But it wasn't only me. Carrie was involved." Max said.

"Should I bring her in too?" Principal Brown said.

Carrie suddenly appeared next to Max, causing Principal Brown to flinch.

"Sorry, but yes, I was involved with what happened." Carrie said.

"Alright then, enlighten me."

**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, but you know. School and all. So yeah, thanks for reading. I promise that I will make the next couple of chapters longer.**


	7. The First Day Part 4

"Well, it began this morning." Max said.

-That Morning-

Max flew out the classroom with Carrie.

"I can't believe this. I finally have someone who knows my pain!" Carrie said.

"Well thanks. You're the first ghost I've seen too, though I'm not sure what you mean by pain." Max said.

"You know, the miserable life of a ghost." Carrie said.

"What are you talking about? Being a ghost is awesome!" Max said.

Carrie stood still (or flew still) with a shocked expression..

"What?" Max asked.

"Being a ghost is miserable. How could you like it so much?" Carrie asked.

"Well, why do you think its miserable?" Max asked.

"Basically I don't have a body, so I have no true feelings, nor the actual body to eat or feel or smell. And, well, that's it." Carrie said.

"So that's it?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Carrie said.

"So it never occurred to you that you could have a little more fun as a ghost than actually having a body?" He asked.

"How?" She said.

"Think about it. You can phase through walls, turn invisible, possess anybody or anything, and teleport. You could basically do whatever you want and get away with it. You know how easy it is to pull pranks? It's so much fun." Max explained.

Carrie was dumbfounded.

"Uh, I think you are wrong. I know that I can phase through walls, possess anybody, and teleport, but I never turned invisible or possessed anyTHING." She said.

"Really? How have you never done that?" Max asked.

"I don't know, I never learned." She said.

"Fine, I'll teach you." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course young padawan." Max said, a grin on his face.

They were now in the middle of the hallway. In the far left was Penny and Crystal talking.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out later. Anyway, are you ready for you first lesson in ghost kwon doe?" He asked.

Carrie gave a look that, if could talk, would of said _Really?_

"Don't judge. Now you already know how to phase through walls, teleport, and possess somebody. So let me teach you the very basic thing that still makes me wonder how you never learned it. Lesson one, turning invisible." He said.

"It's very easy. All you have to do is concentrate very hard on being invisible. Sounds very cliché, but that's basically how it works." He said.

He immediately turned invisible.

Carrie couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm still here." He said whilst being transparent.

"So all I have to do is concentrate?" She asked.

"Yes, it's very easy."

So she basically did this. She focused on the image of her turning invisible. She concentrated very hard, possibly causing her a headache if she had a head. Soon however, she could no longer see herself.

"Did I do it?" She asked.

"Yep. See, that wasn't so hard." Max said, reappearing.

"I guess not." She said, reappearing as well.

They were now in English class with a substitute teacher. She was a big old frog that had glasses.

"Hello class, I'm miss Ditka. Now since your old teacher is absent today, you guys can do whatever the heck you want." She said as she immediately dozed off.

The whole class went berserk.

"Not much of a good teacher, is she?" Max asked, holding a pencil.

"Hey, I don't mind." Carrie said, turning around in her chair.

"Anyway, Lesson two in Ghost kwon doe. And stop making that face. You must now learn how to possess an object. It's different then possessing somebody when you can easily just enter their mouth. For an object, you have to phase into it, focusing your energy on it. Allow me to demonstrate." He said

He put the pencil back on his desk. Carrie saw Max disappear. However, she then saw the pencil floating in mid air right in front of her. The pencil fell down and the red ghost reappeared again.

"It's also very easy. Give it a try." He said.

She turned her attention towards the pencil. She used her newfound ability to turn invisible. She then phased into the pencil and concentrated very hard. All of a sudden, she felt as if she was sucked through a wormhole. It was for a split second before she felt different. She could now see the pencil in a third-person view, and was able to control it.

Max saw the pencil rolling around the table. He reached into his book bag and took out a piece of paper and placed it on his desk.

"Alright, now try writing on this paper." He said.

Carrie was able to hear him somehow from within the pencil. She tried tilting the pencil upright with the point on the paper, but she kept falling over.

After about 2 minutes, she was finally upright, point on paper. She began writing.

Max read the paper, which said _Oh my god, this is so awesome. How have I never done this befort._

He then saw the pencil flip upside down, erase the t, and write an e in its place of the mistake.

Carrie then appeared in front of Max.

"Well, you a very fast learner." He said.

"Thanks, that was so incredible, I gotta try something else." She said.

"Well, Lesson Three in Ghost kwon doe, pranking." He said.

-In miss simians classroom-

Miss Simian was in her classroom, enjoying her lunch. She liked to rest after yelling and making many kids miserable. She was sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper.

Outside her room, however, a white and red ghost were chatting away about their plan.

Miss Simian kept on reading. She then reached for her cup. However, it wasn't there.

She turned her attention from the newspaper to her cup. Or, where her cup originally was.

She looked over her desk to see if it fell over. Nothing. She sat back in her chair, baffled.

She forgot about it and reached for her…

She noticed that her newspaper was gone too. Now she was dumbfounded. She got up and began to look around for the paper, behind her desk, under the student desks, she even looked in the hallway.

She didn't know what was going on, so she sat back down.

And fell on the floor.

The chair had disappeared too.

"Hello?" She called aloud.

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew somebody had something to do with it.

She got up… and noticed that the whole classroom was empty.

"What the.." She began.

Out of nowhere, desks, chairs, and her cup and newspaper, fell on the floor with loud and constant thuds. She screamed as she ran out of the classroom.

The two ghosts appeared, laughing, possibly busting their guts if they had guts.

Miss Simian ran all around the halls, coming up to Rocky.

"ROCKY, THERES A GHOST IN MY ROOM!" She yelled as she shook him.

"Calm down, do you mean Carrie, or that new kid, Max?" He asked.

"Of course, it must be those two. But why would they do this to me? What have I ever done to them?" She asked.

"From what I heard, you did kinda send Max to his seat and bark at him for no reason." Rocky said.

"Shut up! Now they will be in for some big trouble." Miss Simian said.

"But don't you need proof. And give them a break, it's Max's first day. Their just having fun." Rocky said.

"Rocky Robinson, when have I ever let children have fun?" She asked.

"eh…" He said.

"NEVER!" She yelled, making Rocky's hair stand straight.

"Now, all I need is proof to end their shenanigans." She said as she stormed off.

_That escalated quickly_ Rocky thought as he resumed his custodian duty.

-Later that day-

Max was on his way to meet Carrie at the end of the school for another fun prank.

Past the corner of the hallway, Gumball and Darwin were talking next to Gumball's locker.

"So yeah, I have no idea what happened to them." Gumball said to Darwin.

"It's their first day. Give them a break." Darwin said.

"I'm serious though. They are acting very weird, even for Elmore." Gumball said.

Just then, they saw the red ghost making his way towards them.

"Watch, he's going to come ask me for something, and then walk away." Gumball whispered to Darwin.

Max went up to them.

"Hey guys. Man, I'm loving my first day." He said.

He then floated away.

"See! Weird!" Gumball said to Darwin.

Max didn't hear this as he made his way towards the other side of the school.

After a couple of minutes, he finally caught up with Carrie.

"Hey Max." She said.

"Hi Carrie. Now, what's our next plan?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking more of a challenge." She said.

"You know Tina, right?" She asked.

"Eh, is she that humongous T-rex that walks around the school?" He asked.

"Yes, now, from what I heard from Gumball and Darwin, it's hard for two ghosts to possess and control a creature as big as her. They described it as that game called QWOP. So if we are going to be better at using our powers, we should try to…" She said.

"Wait, what do you mean you heard that from Gumball and Darwin?" Max asked.

"It happened on Halloween, long story. Anyway, I say we try to control Tina, and practice using her body. It's basically a sort of challenge that I want to try out." She said.

"Well, wouldn't that be kind of mean to her?" He asked.

"Have you seen her? She's basically a mean bully. This can be classified as retribution for the majority of our peers. Wow, I think that was the smartest sentence I ever said." She said.

"Eh… ok. Well, lets do it." He said as they flew over to look for her.

Little did they know that Miss Simian was recording them with a camera.

"I got you now!" She muttered.

-A short time later-

They found Tina holding Juke upside down, flailing him up and down.

"See? It's not like we are causing harm to an innocent person." Carrie said.

"Whatever, let's just try this out." He said.

Tina was barking/asking constantly where Juke's money was. So that gave a opportunity for Max and Carrie. Carrie proceeded first, followed by Max, as they both flew into her mouth and slithered down her throat, thus possessing her.

Juke fell down and scurried away as the two tried to take control of Tina. Though, like Gumball and Darwin's attempt, didn't go so well.

"How does this work?" Max asked.

"I don't know, this is harder than it looks. Look, I'll take the left side, you take right." Carrie said.

"Whoa, I think we're losing balance." He said.

All of a sudden, Miss Simian jumped out of the hallway corner.

"Ahh Hah! I caught you two. I have proof that you two were up to no good. DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled.

Detention was the least of their problems, as Tina/Max/Carrie was tipping over towards Miss Simian.

"Look out!" Tina said in Max's voice.

A loud thud was heard throughout the hallway.

-The present-

"And that's why Tina is hurt. Although, Miss Simian was surprisingly ok." Carrie said.

"So, you both decided to mess around, causing the injury of Tina and anger of Miss Simian. Well, you two should know better. But since you already stayed after school, I'll call this your detention. " Principal Brown said.

"Next time though, I won't be so Lenient. Now you two wait outside my office. You'll be sent home on the late bus while I finish with the students." He said as the two exited the room.

"Well that explains Tina being injured, and the holes in the wall. So those burns have to have something to do with that Mr. Flamesworth." Principal Brown muttered.

Outside the office, the trio were talking.

"So you had a fight with Misami?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, got out of hand, but I guess I just let my anger get out of control." Crystal said.

"And you and Carrie messed around to the point of Tina's injury?" Ryan asked, also in disbelief.

"What, I had a fun day." Max replied.

"Well, what did you do that was detention worthy?" Crystal asked Ryan.

"Well…" He began.

"Mr. Flamesworth!" Principal Brown called.

**Yay, longer chapter. Also, if you didn't get the references, (Ditka, **_**That escalated quickly, **_**and QWOP) I suggest you go on the internet more often. Anyway, next and final chapter will be Ryan's side.**


	8. The First Day Part 5

"Well, looks like I'm up." Ryan said as he left his friends behind and entered the room.

He sat down in a chair in front of Principal Brown's desk.

"Hello Mr. Flamesworth. So, after already having the explanation on Tina's injury and the various holes in the walls, I believe you have something to do with the burnt supports. Is this true?" Principal Brown asked.

"Well, yes, but I have no idea why." Ryan replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I know that the first time did involve Tobias and Banana Joe, but I don't know what happened after. Look, I'm very sorry for it." Ryan said.

"The first time? What do yo.. Please, just tell me the story." He said.

"Alright, it began this morning." Ryan began.

-That Morning-

Ryan walked out Miss Simians classroom. He was heading to his next class when he was stopped by Tobias.

"Hey, What was it? Ryan? You should be careful around this school. Bad things happen around here everyday." Tobias said.

"Uh, I handled a devilish game that nearly killed me and my friends. I think I can handle whatever happens here." Ryan said as he trotted along past him.

Tobias ran and stopped in front of Ryan.

"Whatever that means, I don't think you understand how dire this school can be. That's why I am offering you insurance for any injury that happens to you in this school. It's only $100 a day." He said.

"Pssh, your crazy." Ryan said as he continued to trot along.

Tobias, yet again, stopped in front of Ryan.

"You don't know what your getting into. You really should take up this offer." Tobias said.

"I ain't taking the offer. Look, you may think I was born yesterday, but I wasn't, so can I please get to class?" Ryan said. He then passed Tobias to get to his next class. Even though he knew Tobias was joking, Tobias felt angered by his refusal.

"You'll wish you had bought this insurance!" He yelled out.

-Some time later-

Ryan was walking along…

-The present-

The door opened to reveal Tobias and Banana Joe.

"Eh, what are you two doing here? Ryan was just telling me his story." Principal Brown said.

"Well, the reason Ryan doesn't know how he set fire to the supports is because of us." Tobias said.

"More him than me, I was trying to stop him." Banana Joe pointed out.

"Wait, were you eavesdropping?" Ryan asked the two.

"Hey, don't go accusing people of eavesdropping. Now, allow me to tell the story in its true nature." Tobias said.

-Some time after their little argument-

Tobias was with Banana Joe. The latter obviously thinking the former was overreacting.

"You don't get it. He disrespected me!" Tobias said.

"No he didn't. Refusing to buy insurance is not disrespect." Banana Joe said.

"Whatever, I still have a plan to get my revenge!" Tobias said as he took out what appeared to be a drawn out map of a revenge plot.

-Later on-

Ryan was walking along by himself past an intersection of hallways. He continued to trot when he heard someone count down out aloud from 3, followed by a crash. Ryan turned around and saw a bowling ball stuck in a wall. However, he just walked away, confused, but not willing to find out why it was there.

What he didn't see though, was Tobias in one hallway with what appeared to be a large slingshot attached to two lockers on the right and left, pulling back and letting go the slingshot. Banana Joe walked up and saw this marvelous sight.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Banana Joe asked Tobias.

"Actually, I think I finally found it!" Tobias said with glee.

-During lunch-

"Alright, what's your next plan?" Banana Joe asked as they sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"This one's a little different. You know that cliché when the third time is always the time something goes right. Well, I'm gonna let the universe do its thing. I do a petty thing for this second act, and then I go all out on the third." Tobias said.

"That sounds almost genius." Banana Joe said.

"So all I'm gonna do is give Ryan a sandwich that contains the world's spiciest pepper." He said.

"What good will that do?" Banana Joe asked.

"Nothing. I give it to him, and more than likely, he'll be like 'Oh, I eat spicy foods all the time! This isn't that hot!' or whatever. Then we go with plan C which will really get him." Tobias said.

Tobias then stood up and walked over to Ryan's table. Banana Joe followed suit.

"Hey Tobias, look, sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean to come off as a mean guy." Ryan apologized.

"No problem Ryan, as a matter of fact, I bought you a sandwich to say sorry too." Tobias said as he handed him the sandwich.

"Oh, thank you." Ryan said as he took it.

Tobias leaned towards Banana Joe and whispered into his ear.

"Watch, he'll be absolutely fine." He said.

Ryan took a bite, and contrary to Tobias's prediction, starting shaking nervously. He then began to get up and start running out yelling "ITS TOO HOT!"

"Or that could happen." Banana Joe whispered back.

Ryan ran out, blinded by his burning tongue. He soon found Gumball at his locker. HE approached him quickly.

"Gumball! Do you have any water? Please tell me you have some!" He said very fast.

"I don't, but there should be some in the cafeteria." Gumball replied.

"I am not going back there!" He said as he continued to run past him like a speeding bullet, much to Gumball's confusion.

He kept running around in search of anything, possibly a water fountain. However, since it was his first day, he had no idea where it was.

At the same time however, Tobias devised a plan that would further Ryan's pain.

-a couple of minutes later-

Ryan, still burning in the mouth, began to become really desperate. He was in so much pain that he didn't even notice Max and Carrie floating outside Miss Simian's door. Nor did he even notice Crystal and Misami dueling it out in the hallway to his right. He did see Tobias and Banana Joe, however, in the back of the hallway. He was desperate, even thought they caused this, and made his way towards them.

"Hi Ryan, sorry for what we did, so here's something to stop the burning." Tobias said, handing him a bottle.

Ryan took it and noticed that it was red, causing him to ask why quickly.

"It's some fruit punch powder." Tobias said quickly.

Ryan, still blinded by his constant pain, took his word and gulped it down. What he didn't know was that he just drank very spicy hot sauce.

Ryan then, with searing pain, breathed fire so big that it burnt most of the walls and supports.

Tobias had a devilish grin, but Banana Joe decided to try and help, looking at his friend pretty much go insane. Ryan was still burning everything in sight.

Banana Joe went to seek help at once. However, Mr. Small passed by in the nick of time to see the chaos. Once they were apprehended by the hippie, most of the supports were nearly burnt to ash.

-the present-

"So, we are very sorry for doing this. If anything, you should blame us, not Ryan." Tobias said.

"He means him, I tried to help Ryan." Banana Joe pointed out.

"Well, I can let Ryan off the hook, but you, Tobias, you ought a be ashamed of yourselve. However, you already served enough time here, since it seems to already be 5:00 Pm. So I never want to hear anything like this happen ever again!" Principal Brown stated with such authority

The three left the room as Principal Brown escorted them and the others to the late bus, which was being driven by Rocky.

-The bus-

They already served their time, and they were going to get calls to their parents.

The seven sat in the back.

They were all silent. However, Ryan was the first to break it.

"Ok, we obviously had a crazy day today, so how about we all just get over it and look forward to tomorrow." He said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever forget this day." Max said.

"For the record, I'm very sorry for what I did Ryan. I hope you can look past it. I just, well, went a little crazy. Don't know why." Tobias said.

"I guess I forgive you, but I have to ask Banana Joe to keep an eye on you." Ryan said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't feed you to sharks." Banana Joe said.

"Well, as long as we are apologizing, I have to say I'm sorry Misami for what I did." Crystal said.

"Pssh, you don't mean it you stupid little princess." Misami said.

Crystal scolded her, who didn't even notice.

-Later that day-

The bus dropped everyone off as the trio were the last stop. They finally reached their row of houses, where all 3 sets of parents were waiting outside on Ryan's family's lawn.

The trio got off the bus in a nervous mood. They finally made it to their parents, who glared at them.

"Well?" Brad, the green dragon, began.

In what seemed like an eternity, the three explained to their individual parents their predicaments. After they finished, the parents talked amongst themselves. Finally, Fred turned back towards them, pointing his red ghostly finger at them.

"We have decided that since this is your first day, and since you already served some time of detention, that you will be left off the hook. However, we don't expect this to ever happen again." He said.

The three were somewhat shocked at their parents response. They expected a whole month of grounding. However, they didn't argue against this obvious blessing, and agreed without hesitation.

-Later that day-

Crystal was in her room. She didn't find out until recently that it was a Friday, and that she a weekend to look forward to. She was still awestruck about being let off the hook, but she didn't mind right now. She was just happy to have two days of rest after that wide scale fiasco. Nothing could possibly happen that weekend.

She obviously forgot, however, that she now lived in Elmore.

**Man, I did not know how hard it is to create and maintain Oc's. **

**Things are very rickety for me writing Fanfiction, so sorry for the long delay. **

**Thanks for reading so far, and I will try my best to continue this story.**


	9. The Pandemic

Crystal was walking down a street, lost in thought.

She was on her way to meet Max and Ryan at the theater's. They planned that they were going to see a movie that just came out.

Max described it as a movie where a virus spreads throughout the world. This so called virus apparently turns everyone into the same species, which they called the "Human" species.

The mere concept of this movie terrified Crystal. So she decided to go and watch it, since it seemed very interesting. She couldn't wait, her eagerness getting the better of her.

Nothing could ruin her day.

Not even rain.

Which is exactly what starting happening.

But she enjoyed such an opportunity. She blew a cold gust of wind that condensed the rain into ice which she caught in her hand and began playing with.

She imagined how life would be like if everybody were the same species.

It would be totally boring! She thought.

-10 minutes later-

She reached the theater, where she saw Max and Ryan in front of the theater, waiting for her, though they looked upset.

"Uh, hey guys. What's..." She began.

"Movie's cancelled for some reason. They just announced it over a loud speaker, and they closed down the theater." Max said.

"Really!?" She asked.

"Yep. Really wanted to see it." Ryan said.

"Maybe it was too graphic, or something?" She suggested.

"Maybe. What now?" Ryan asked.

"We could go on strike and demand for the movie with picket signs and petitions." Max suggested.

So they did what normal 12 year old's would do. Walk away and fuss about it for the rest of the day.

-Layton residence-

The trio said their goodbyes and dispersed into their individual houses.

Crystal made it inside her house and was welcomed by her parents, eager to know how the movie was so they could decide whether to get it for zlu ray. Crystal told them of the endeavor, however, which lead to her parents disappointment.

"Maybe they'll open it up tomorrow." Her mother suggested.

"Maybe. Man, it sounded so good!" She whined.

"Don't worry, it'll come out soon enough." Her father stated.

That last statement seemed to end the discussion, so they went about their day normally.

Soon, night came, and the whole family was in bed as usual.

Crystal was wrapped in her blanket, nearing sleep. She was ready for a night of dreaming as she stared at the dark wall in front of her.

However, she started to feel queasy right out of nowhere.

She moaned and groaned, about to get up and head to the bathroom. She was in the middle of deciding if it was worth it to get up. But her tiredness got the better of her, and she immediately fell asleep, despite her sudden sickness.

-the next morning-

Crystal awoke suddenly. She opened her eyes and laid in her bed for a moment. She thought about her sickness the previous night. She didn't feel queasy anymore. Crystal got up and made her way to the bathroom to start her morning ritual, despite the mysterious sickness.

She made her way into the bathroom, and proceeded to brush her teeth. She got her toothbrush, got toothpaste, and began to brush her teeth. She looked at her white skin and flowing auburn hair.

That last observation caused her toothbrush to drop in her sink.

She felt her skin. It felt soft and smooth.

She was fascinated, but also truly horrified.

She ran into her parents bedroom, about to wake them up. Something stopped her that nearly caused her to scream in terror.

They also had white skin.

WHAT HAPPENED!? She thought.

Crystal made her way to the phone in the kitchen. She didn't want to wake up her parents because of something that could potentially be just something that she was hallucinating about.

She dialed Ryan's number quickly, eager to tell him what has happened, hoping for it to not be true.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello!?" Ryan asked.

"Hey Ryan, listen, did anything strange happen this morning!?" She asked quickly.

"Thank goodness, it's you Crystal. Listen, you probably won't believe me, but I changed overnight somehow. I looked at myself in the mirror this morning, and I have skin! Not scales, but skin! It's black and it feels smooth! But that's not all. I can't breathe fire like I used too. It's as if I changed into a different species! Do you know what happening!?" He said.

Crystal's face changed into sheer horror.

She proceeded to tell Ryan what happened with her. She could tell by his voice that he also seemed frightened.

Ding-dong

Her doorbell rang.

She stared at the door. She seemed lost in thought, still awestruck about the sudden events.

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

"You there!? What happened now!?" Ryan asked.

"Hang on!" She replied, coming to her senses. She made her way to the door and opened it quickly.

She saw a tan 12 year old boy wearing jean shorts and a red T-shirt with sneakers.

"Oh My... Crystal!?" the boy asked in a familiar voice.

"Max!?" She asked.

"I have a body! And I don't even know what happened to me! And you! You..."

"have skin, I know. What happened, and where did you get the clothes!?" She asked.

"I don't know, it seems to have happened to everyone! Even my parents have bodies too!" He stated.

He finally looked down at himself.

'I've never worn clothes in my life. I don't even know where these came from!" He said.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you have a body?" She asked matter of factly.

"Are you happy that your not a ice humanoid!?" He replied sternly.

Before she could retort, Max immediately dashed inside her house (in the midst of all this craziness, she wondered how he had learned to use his legs since he never had any before) and turned on the T.V. to see the news.

"Surely someone has to have an explanation for this!" He told Crystal.

The screen flickered and sprang to life. A reporter that seemed to have put a paper bag over his head seemed to be shaken. When he spoke, his voice seemed to tremble.

"A virus has recently spread across the world causing what seems like everyone on this planet to turn into a new species. Reports state that everyone across the globe have turned, overnight, into a species unknown to us. People seemed to have acquired skin of many different colors, as well as losing their previous abilities as well as shapes and sizes. Reports show that everybody questioned seemed to have been sick the previous night. Officials say to stay indoors. Riots are taking place all across the world right now." He said as a video of a group breaking down windows and doors to get inside a convenience store appeared on the screen.

The channel went back to the reporter. At that moment, the camera apparently was knocked off and hit the floor hard, cracked glass clearly visible. There was a defining scream followed by a voice yelling "**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD**!"

"Holy Sh**" Someone said behind the two.

Crystal turned around and saw her father, staring at the television.

"Dad, you're awake!" Crystal said.

"Max, you should go back to your parents. Trust me, it'll be safer there. There's no telling what could happen next." He said. He had a grim face of concern, obviously startled about the sudden turn of events.

**CRASH**

The window near the T.V. shattered. A rock landed on the floor near it.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked down, and a mob of people ran inside, looking for anything useful, though for what, Crystal didn't know, nor did she have time to find out.

Before anyone could say anything, Crystal's father was pinned against a wall by two men. Crystal was about to yell, to help, but soon, she was mobbed by more people obsturcting her view from her father. She couldn't see her father, her mother, or even Max. Crystal was immediately knocked down by a group of people. She then felt excrutiating pain all around her as she was beaten. She felt punches and kicks by multiple people. She heard the yells of her family. She closed her eyes as she laid there, nearing death by the intense blows of the mob.

But she heard a distant voice.

"crystal... Crystal... CRYSTAL"

She opened her eyes to see a huge screen with credits scrolling over it. She turned and observed the area. She was sitting in a seat in a movie theater, except for the three of them.

"Wha... What the... The mob..." She stuttered.

"Crystal, you fell asleep through the movie. I can't blame you though, it was pretty boring." Ryan told her.

"Really? It was just a dream?" She asked.

She felt intense relief, though she felt like it really was stupid now that she thought about it. Like they would all change into one species.

Before they could ask her what happened, she told them all about her dream.

"Yep, the movie got you thinking about it, and you took that idea to horrific levels." Max said.

They were exiting the theater, Crystal ass happy as can be that what took place was nothing more than a mere dream.

**And there you have it.**

**Also, yes, it's pretty cliche, but whatever. I had writers block, so this is the best that came out of my brain!**


End file.
